


Violin

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Objectum-sexual, Other, Stradivarius, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at sherlockbbc_fic: "Sherlock is objectum-sexual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin

It had started when he was young. Not that he had really known at that time, he had just had strong feelings toward a toy car he had been given by a relative. His parents had tried to throw it away with the rest of his toys when he was deemed to old to play with them, but he had found it again and hidden it in his room. His feelings had eventually faded out, but not entirely, and he still kept it in his room.

When he got older he realised he didn't get turned on by people. He had assumed, for a while, that he was asexual, but that was before he realized a certain sexual desire toward that old car. He never did anything about it, it felt wrong, the car was a child's toy, innocent, and he could never do something like that to it. Still, that made him aware that he was different in other ways than the obvious.

He never told his psychiatrists about it, not that he told them much of anything. In his opinion all the diagnoses he'd been given were completely bollocks, but it was fun to play with them.

Going through uni he didn't really connect to anything. In fact, the only thing he felt more than a fleeting interest for was his violin.

He had seen it one day, and he'd just known. It was the one. It had taken all his self control not to just grab it from the hands of the street musician playing it inexpertly, and instead inquire if he could buy it. He had to pay quite a lot for it, but much less than it was worth. It wasn't before he got home to properly look at it that he saw that it was a Strad. Not that it really changed his feelings towards it, but the fact that it sounded so beautiful it almost made him cry sometimes was not bad, of course. They made such music together, and he knew they would spend the rest of their lives together. The violin would go on to other people after him, because that was its nature, it needed to be played, and Sherlock wanted it to be happy, but for him there would be no other for as long as he lived.


End file.
